A Kelvin connection is used for testing electrical equipment, such as batteries. A Kelvin connection is a four point connection technique that allows current to be injected into a battery through a first pair of electrodes attached to battery contacts while a second pair of electrodes is attached to battery contacts to measure the voltage across the posts. Separation of current and voltage electrodes eliminates voltage error that forms across the resistance of the electrode and battery post contact. This is an advantage for precise measurement of low resistance values in the micro-Ohm range.
Existing battery testing devices are available that rely on a Kelvin connection, such as a copper buss bar that is secured to the battery post with a bolt with a current carrying electrode on one end of the buss bar and a voltage sensing electrode on the other end of the bus bar for precise voltage measurements. There is difficulty on servicing battery monitoring equipment when connectors are secured to the battery post, as with existing connector devices. Unplugging the Kelvin connection between the batteries being tested and sensing device(s) is labor and time intensive. There exists a need for a Kelvin connector that allows easy removal from a battery and/or wiring harness of a battery testing device.